


I Missed You

by suspiciousteapot



Category: Old Kingdom - Garth Nix
Genre: F/M, Porn With Plot, which is surprising because I fully did not intend to add a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 15:17:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1946049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suspiciousteapot/pseuds/suspiciousteapot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Throne sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Missed You

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing and all of that. Hope you like it, tiny fandom. If you do, kudos are quite nice. Regardless of whether you liked it or not comments are very much appreciated.

Sabriel leaned against the doorframe, watching the meeting. Luckily no one could see her as she was standing in a long shadow cast by the Charter marks conjured to light the hall at night. She had been informed upon her return an hour earlier that Touchstone was meeting with three nobles from Navis and its surrounding lands who had been charged with crimes against the farmers that worked in their domain. Touchstone had told her that there were stirrings of trouble from that area in his last letter. Apparently they had taken much of the farmers’ harvest, set a tax on game caught in the nearby woods and punished those who did not meet their demands. They now held a fair amount of people in their dungeons.  
She had left Touchstone to the drama, deeming herself to be much too mentally exhausted to be of any help. After taking a nice, long bath and tucking Ellie in for the night, she had gone back to find that the meeting was still dragging on. 

“We have ruled Navis as we wished for many generations before you returned,” one of the nobles said indignantly.

“We have gone over this many times,” Touchstone answered, jaw clenched and eyes closed, his fingers massaging his forehead.

He was frowning deeply and she could tell he was fighting his temper, as he so often had to.  
“The way in which things operated during the interregnum caused strife all over the kingdom. Things have changed and it is no longer permissible to exploit those who live in your domain.” His voice had an edge to it, but he remained civil.

“However, if you are dissatisfied with the living conditions outlined the terms I have put to you repeatedly over the past few hours, I can arrange for you and your families to instead move to Edge.” 

Sabriel smiled at this move. Navis was the northmost town in their kingdom and the idea of moving to the southmost town with its unfamiliar heat and proximity to Ancelstierre would seem worse to the nobles than becoming farmers themselves.

The northerners reacted as she had predicted: they all protested simultaneously. Touchstone shut them down.

“Those are my only propositions. I am not open to bargaining. You will restore the farmers to their families and pay them back their taxes along with the additional sum for detaining and maltreating them. You shall move to a holdfast owned by your family, however you shall no longer be lords of Navis and shall cede the three great manors to worthy individuals of my choosing who will rule in your stead. You will be given lands on which to live and shall reside there peacefully and obey the new Lords or Ladies of Navis. I shall keep a close eye on your progress. Good night.” He stood and everyone stood with him. The nobles looked sullen but seemed resigned to their punishment. Keeping an eye on their 'progress' would likely prove necessary.

Standing at the front, Touchstone looked every inch a king, miles away from the man in Holehallow who refused to speak more than an apology. When he had first been restored, no more than a year ago, his manor had seemed so different that she had wondered whether she knew this new man, The King. The worry that their duties to their country would change them and make them strangers to each other always twisted at the back of her mind, like a foul serpent. However she reminded herself, as she did every time the worries stirred, that they would change together. They had already had a year to settle into their new roles, which had only strengthened their bond as it was tested by the many challenges they faced. They were rebuilding a kingdom together, and for all the time they'd spent apart, they were never truly apart. They wrote to each other every day, and spent as much time together as possible.  
He may seem a different person, this King Touchstone, but she reminded herself that the face he wore in his political dealings was just his King’s Face. It was part of him, but did not capture all that was Touchstone.

Lost in her thoughts, she did not notice him notice her. She did not see how the crease between his eyebrows smoothed out, how his shoulders relaxed a bit or how his eyes smiled.

The people filed out of the room quickly. It was late, and all were eager to find their beds. She threaded between them and walked up to the throne where Touchstone still stood.

“Were you waiting long for me in the shadows, milady?” he said when they were alone, his deep voice soft and teasing.

She wrapped her arms around his neck “Not nearly as long as you’ve been waiting for me.” She answered, only half teasing.

He pressed his lips to hers as he brought his arms up to circle her body. She responded in kind, and they stayed like that a while, long kisses becoming light, brushing pecks.

He smiled and rubbed his forehead against hers. “Everything seems brighter when you are here. I think you shall have to re-explain why you ever have to leave.” 

“Because I love you showing me how much you have missed me” Sabriel whispered against Touchstone’s lips.

At this he pulled her closer and kissed her more passionately. They fell back onto the throne, her straddling his hips.  
She opened his mouth with her tongue and he moaned at the taste that he’d been missing for a month.  
He kissed her jaw urgently, moved down her neck, and sucked the soft skin just above her collarbone, leaving a dark bruise that stood out against her pale skin.  
“Oh Touchstone,” she breathed.  
She blindly untied the laces of his breeches and pushed them and his smallclothes down his thighs as he divested her of her undergarments, breaking their kiss.  
“I want you,” he growled, recapturing her mouth with his.

“Well I am sitting on your lap, naked – oh!” she started to tease, but cried out as he grasped her hips and lifted her onto him.  
She kissed him harshly, fingers twisting into his curls as she rose up and slid back down along his length.

He raised his hand to cup her breasts, playing with the hard buds in the middle as she rode him. As her pace increased Touchstone braced one hand against her back, the other on her hips, encouraging her to keep going and raising his hips to meet her. He kissed his way up her chest, occasionally nipping at her skin. When he nipped at her neck she gasped, her climax hitting her hard. He groaned and threw his head back against the throne as he thrust up one last time and was consumed by his own release.

…

They rested, sated and dazed. Touchstone ran his hands over Sabriel’s arms absentmindedly, his mind soaked in pleasure and yet unable to form words.

After a moment he began to gently heal the bruises on her breasts, neck and chest, looking guilty.

She lifted his chin so that he looked at her. She kissed him softly.

“You need not look so guilty,” she said.

Touchstone stroked her jaw; “I lose control when I’m with you. I let myself lose control. It worries me that in that fire I sometimes hurt you.” He explained.

Her dark eyes were tender “I assure you, nothing you did harmed me. Far from it.” She blushed slightly but held his eyes “I like it when you lose control in your pleasure because of me. I like it when you’re rough as much as when you’re gentle.” 

Touchstone’s eyes went smoky again.

“Perhaps we can try both tonight,” he suggested, “though I think we shall have to find a more suitable location for the latter option.”

She smiled at him, “lead on.”


End file.
